


Recreational Fun

by liquid_dreams



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Night Elf/Demigod, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: Malfurion and Cenarius get it on, because how else can you make 10.000 years of Druid School(tm) fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> there was no fic for this pairing so I thought I'd change that.

In an ancient grove in the eternal Emerald Dream sat Malfurion at the feet of his teacher and master, Cenarius. The Lord of the Forest had just finished teaching him a lesson on shapeshifting. 

"So any animal that walks the forest can be imitated?" Malfurion asked.

Cenarius inclined his horned head. "Indeed. It is a skill intrinsically connected to the Dream. Those who master the art of shapeshifting can turn into any form they choose."

Malfurion quickly glanced to the side. The master could sense embarrassment from his favorite student, which made him curious. The young druid had as of late been more distracted and caught up in his thoughts than usual. He'd caught him staring on multiple occassions, but never thought anything of it. Cenarius took great pride in his prize student and often gave him private lessons. He regarded him thoughtfully. A patchy green beard had started to grown on his chin and he often scratched at it with a confounded expression. He was young and lean, muscular as was typical of his race. His skin was unmarred and purple, his chest bare. The elves did not wear much in the way of clothing, covering up just the neccessarities. 

"Master," he began slowly, glancing quickly at him and away again.

Cenarius' brows rose when he saw his pupils' cheeks grow deep purple. "Speak, Malfurion. You need not hesitate before me."

"Would you teach me how to turn into a doe?"

"A.. doe?"

"Yes! Please, master!" Malfurion rushed out, looking at him with a flush that now spread down his neck and ears. 

Cenarius blinked in surprise when the young elf went down on his knees in front of him. His breath was coming faster as he stared up at him with adoration plain on his face. Curious. The Lord of the Forest realized with some surprise that his favorite pupil was radiating desire. It spoke directly to his wild instincts and he could feel himself grow interested in response. It dawned on him why Malfurion wanted to turn into a doe, of all things. The realization kindled his own desire.

"Ah, Malfurion. I feel flattered that you would come to me with your desires," he rumbled. "Though I do believe that you have a more suitable mate in Tyrande."

"Tyrande belongs to the Goddess first and foremost," Malfurion sighed. "Must I show you my want? Will you teach me if I prove to you that I'm serious?"

The young elf leaned back on his haunches and slid a hand into his loincloth. His eyes fluttered closed and his brows creased in concentration as he began to move his hand. Cenarius was speechless. A throaty moan escaped the young druid that went directly to his groin. The wanton display before his hooves shocked and excited him in equal parts. His blood began to burn with desire of his own and Cenarius let out a snort when he felt his dick begin to harden. He reached down with one large hand and tilted the young elf's chin up.

"Look at me, Malfurion," he demanded in a low voice. 

The young elf groaned with pleasure when he opened his eyes and saw him. The demigod knew exactly what he was looking at when he licked his lips. He felt a strong surge of want when the young elf unclasped his loincloth and bared his erect member. He always made sure to ward the small grove against unexpected visitors during their lessons, so he didn't need to worry about witnesses. Primal urges demanded that he do something about the pulsing heat between his hind-legs. 

"You wish to transform into a doe?" He rumbled with a chuckle. "I shall bestow the knowledge upon you.. Once you've earned it."

It seemed that Malfurion understood. His silver eyes widened when his gaze traveled from his face down to the throbbing dick between Cenarius hindlegs. Unlike his elk brethren, Cenarius' dick was more like that of a night elf. The young druid showed no hesitation as he got up on wobbly legs and walked to his flank. He got down on his knees and Cenarius let out a groan when he felt his hot breath on his vulnerable member. 

"How long I longed for this," Malfurion whispered with a hint of embarrassment. 

"So this was the cause for your distraction," Cenarius realized. "You wanted-"

He cut himself off when he felt the elf's mouth close around the tip. It was a struggle not to give in to the instinct to start bucking his hips, but he managed. This was not the first time that an elf pleasured him, but it was certainly the first time one of them managed to take as much of his dick. He twisted his upper body around to catch a look and groaned when he saw Malfurion with his head tilted back, tears in the corners of his eyes as he tried to relax his throat. Seeing the bulge move up and down his throat almost took him to climax. 

"Ahhh, Malfurion, you are such a magnificnt sight," he groaned when he felt the muscles of the elf's throat work around his dick. 

The elf's erection had flagged a little, since he was so focused on pleasuring him. Cenarius bucked his hips once, which caused the elf to pull off and gag a little. He was panting harshly and wiped at the spittle that had leaked from the corner of his lips. His face was flushed deep purple as he looked at him for approval. Cenarius nodded and groaned, bucking his hips again with the need to come. He watched as Malfurion, keeping eye contact with him, licked a stripe up his shaft before he sucked the precome off his tip. 

"Careful," was all he managed to groan. 

Malfurion let out a surprised noise when he got a mouthful of cum. He pulled off abruptly and coughed a little. Another shot hit his cheek. He wiped at the pearly white fluid, looking startled and slightly abashed. Cenarius leaned his head back and let out a deep groan. He felt another wave of cum shoot out and chuckled when the elf made a protesting noise. Malfurion crawled out from under him and came back to sit before him, looking expectant despite the globs of cum in his hair. The demigod snorted and made a gesture, causing his hand to glow green briefly and the cum to disappear. 

"Thank you," the elf muttered. 

"You have done well," he replied with a smile. "As promised, I will grant you the knowledge of transformation. The deer shape is yours."

"Thank you, master," Malfurion replied, looking thoughtful. 

"Forgive me for neglecting to return the favor," Cenarius looked at the elf's flagging erection. 

"There is but one thing to be done," Malfurion said and concentrated. 

He watched as the elf changed shape, growing a small set of antlers and soft brown fur. When the transformation was complete he'd turned into a large doe. He turned to look at Cenarius with intelligent silver eyes and brayed. 

"Very good, my student," Cenarius nodded and blinked when he turned around so his back was facing him. "What are you doing..?"

Instead of answering he spread his hind legs apart and bared his ass. The wild part in him roared at the clear invitation. The demigod felt himself harden again and lifted one large finger to gently probe his hole. As expected it was soft, but resistant at first. Instinct began to overtake him slowly, having exhausted all his restraint earlier. 

"I will be as gentle as I can, but do expect some discomfort," he warned. 

The large demigod stood on his hind legs as he mounted Malfurion who was significantly smaller below him. He trembled, but managed to carry his weight. Cenarius smiled as his dick found his hole and slowly pushed in. Malfurion let out a bray of pain when he pushed in. As slowly as he could he pushed forward until he was fully seated. Malfurion was tense below him, so he forced himself to give him time to adjust. 

"You feel amazing," he said with a groan. "My dear Malfurion. I must confess that I too have looked at you before."

He felt him slowly relax and try to formulate words, but it seemed he hadn't figured out how to in this new form yet. He reached down with his right hand and carressed the side of his beloved student's neck until he leaned into his hand and relaxed fully. He gave him an experimental thrust that made him cry out. He couldn't feel any distress from him, so he did it again and again until the urgency ran through him again. Malfurion pushed his ass back, trying to meet his thrusts. Primal need ran through him as he gripped his flanks and pushed harder, spurred on by the needy pants and whines of his student.

"You love, it don't you," he growled. "So shameless for me, Malfurion!"

A needy whine was his response. Cenarius groaned in pleasure from the heat and wetness of the cunt gripping his dick even harder at his words. 

"You.. how long have you wanted this? To have my cock inside you? To be filled with my seed? How many times did you pleasure yourself thinking of me?" He demanded and purposely slowed his pace.

Malfurion let out a loud whine and bucked back against him. When Cenarius didn't pick up his pace he grunted and focused. 

"Ah, years."

Cenarius almost lost it. "Tell me what you want!"

"I want.. want you to fuck me.. want your come inside me..," Malfurion moaned wantonly. "Want to be your mate.."

"Ah," he panted harshly, "You filthy boy. I will grant your wish."

With that he drew out almost completely before he rammed back into Malfurion's hole. In this form he didn't have to hold back, so he fucked him hard and relentlessly. When the elf's moans became more and more high pitched he knew he was close. Cenarius himself felt the beginnings of his own climax run down his spine. Malfurion let out a wail and tensed all over as he came. Cenarius groaned loudly when his walls began to spasm around his cock, squeezing him for what he wanted. The Lord of the Forest gripped his prize student's sides and gave in to the rush and the heat as he came. Feeling slightly exhausted after the deed he withdrew from Malfurion and took a few steps back. His student was apparently worse off, for his shapeshift disappeared and he turned back into a sweaty, flushed young elf. He sank down on his haunches and panted harshly, looking thoroughly debauched. With some pleasure he noticed the pearly liquid dripping out of him and onto the grass. 

"Oh.. that was..," he panted and beamed at him. "Better than.. I could've imagined."

"Indeed," he chuckled. "You have quite the vivid imagination, my student."

Malfurion flushed again and looked down at the small puddle of come with a hint of pride. Cenarius regarded him thoughtfully. 

"You want to be my mate?"

The young elf's head snapped up with wide silver eyes. Cenarius slowly walked towards him and tilted his chin up again. 

"I wouldn't presume," he began quickly. "Surely you are above such mortal commitments. You might lose your interest in me in a few hundred years."

"Perhaps," he conceded. "Live long enough and you may find out, Malfurion Stormrage. For now... you are my beloved student and first of the druids. As such, you will have many commitments in the future. Many of them will be... pleasant."

The young elf grinned brightly as Cenarius smiled down at him. "I will do as you say, my master!"

"So eager to please..."

"Perhaps I will one day be able to transform into a dryad?"

"Malfurion... bend over."


End file.
